1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a microarray, a substrate for a microarray and methods of fabricating the microarray and the substrate, and, more particularly, to a microarray having improved productivity, a substrate for a microarray and methods of fabricating the microarray and the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advance of genome projects, the genomic nucleotide sequences of various organisms have been identified. Thus, there has been an increasing interest in biopolymer microchips, in particular oligomer probe arrays. Microarrays are tools that have been widely used in gene expression profiling, genotyping, detection of mutation or polymorphism such as Single-Nucleotide Polymorphism (SNP), assaying of proteins or peptides, potential drug screening, and development and preparation of novel drugs.
To enable such assay or detection, a microarray includes a plurality of oligomer probes provided on a substrate. The plurality of oligomer probes have different sequences on different regions and are immobilized on the substrate. In order to immobilize the oligomer probes in a more secure, integrated manner, an active layer serving to mediate coupling of the oligomer probes may be formed on the substrate. Then, the active layer is patterned using the microarray, and a functional group is affixed on the patterned active layer, thereby completing fabrication of the microarray. As such, the conventional microarray fabricating process involves a number of complex processing steps.